


Blue Knight, Red Knight

by icandrawamoth



Series: Polyship Week 2016 [2]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassin's Creed Fusion, Multi, Parkour, Polyamory, Polyship Week, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spark seems to have more trouble with the city guards than the average Assassin. Blanche and Candela come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Knight, Red Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for polyshipprompts's Polyship Week, Day Two: AU, for [this prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/146651478819/imagine-your-otp-as-thieves-whos-the-mastermind). It's an Assassin's Creed AU rather than a thief AU, but most of the rest of it is there.

Blanche doesn't look up when she hears someone drop into the bureau. The breathing is even, despite the effort it takes to climb to the building's roof entrance, and she only knows one person who can do that.

"We've got trouble," Candela says, confirming it. 

Blanche finally takes her eyes off the book tracking the whereabouts and missions of the Assassins in the city and looks at her girlfriend, standing strong and graceful in the middle of the room, striking in her red-accented Assassin robes. "What is it?"

"Spark," Candela says succinctly, and Blanche sighs. 

"I love that man, but he sure is a handful."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Candela heads to the other side of the room, where a map of the city covers the wall, every landmark inked in Blanche's patient hand. This is something of a rehearsed dance for the two of them. 

"Which prison did they take him to this time?" Blanche asks as she joins her. 

Wordlessly, Candela points. Blanche nods, immediately mentally clicking through its positions, the access points, vantages, the best approaches.

"I could have gone after him myself," Candela grumbles, "but I didn't need you giving me grief about putting myself in unnecessary danger again."

Blanche smiles and leans in to peck her on the cheek. "You know I appreciate that." She traces her finger across the map. "This is the best route. We don't even have to touch the ground to get there from here, and the cupola on this cathedral provides perfect cover and a view of the prison that will let us see the guard situation."

"Excellent, let's go." Candela reaches to pull herself back up through the opening, but Blanche holds a hand out to stop her. 

"Let me tell Master Willow where we're going first." At Candela's look, she continues, "You know he needs to know where we are in case something happens and we need someone to come after us." Candela scoffs, and Blanche adds with a laugh as she leaves the room, "as unlikely as that is."

* * *

Five minutes later, they're making their way along the rooftops of the city, running across open expanses and leaping between buildings. Blanche watches Candela with open admiration. Her skills have always been more in the planning and record-keeping areas, but that things her girlfriend can do with her body are amazing. Of course, her own skills are serviceable or she wouldn't be in the field at all, but Candela makes it an art.

They reach the church, Blanche panting and sweating, Candela still seeming barely affected, and slink along a shadow cast by a ridge until they reach the cupola. From here, the open-air prison is clearly visible, just as Blanche had remembered. They can see into half a dozen cells, and there's Spark on the far end. He's sitting in a corner in his underclothes, his telltale yellow Assassin regalia and weapons having been confiscated. He's clearly already exhausted all possible means of escape, come up empty, and is now waiting for them.

Blanche can't help but smile fondly. As exasperated as they may get, they'll always come for him, and he knows it.

"Two guards," Candela observes, gesturing to the pair Blanche had already spotted patrolling the hall. "Sleep darts?"

Blanche nods and does the honors, hers being the better aim. Both men drop before they know what's happening. Spotting a haystack nearby, the Assassins take leaps of faith one after another and cross the street. It's quick work to find a ring of keys on of the guards. 

"My saviors," Spark cries, grinning sardonically, as they drag the unconscious men out of sight around a corner near his cell. 

"Hey, trouble," Blanche quips back. She tosses the keys to Candela before spotting a chest at the end of the aisle that probably holds Spark's things. She goes towards it, never taking her eyes off their surroundings should more trouble arrive. 

Candela is silent as she finds the right key and unlocks the cell, but the moment the bars are out from between them, she grabs Spark's collar and pull him in for a kiss. The contact is fierce, both a rebuke and a breath of relief. Candela may not show it, but she worries every time this happens that it may be the last time they see him alive, and Blanche's thoughts aren't far behind. 

Having found what she was looking for, Blanche returns and hands Spark his bundle of possessions before pulling her still-blushing boyfriend into a hug that crushes it between them. "You've really got to stop doing this," she murmurs in his ear before pulling back.

The silent fire in Candela's eyes says the same. 

"Yeah, sorry, but it's not like it was gonna sit by and watch those awful city guards kick around a couple of kids just because they were begging for food so they wouldn't have to starve today."

"That's our brave boy," Blanche relents. "But next time you want to go charging in and play the hero, try to have a viable escape route? I know you'd hate to fail in your mission to inspect every prison in the city personally, but try to think of the two of us, yes?"

"Blanche is right," Candela finally says. "We'd all be better off if we listened to her more."

Blanche grins. "That's what I like to hear. Now, how about less standing around talking and more prison breaking? You're not hurt, are you?"

Spark shakes his head. "Just some bruises, nothing major."

With that last relief settled, they work together to get him dressed and all his weapons back in place, and in no time at all, the three of them are back safe on the rooftops.


End file.
